


Oops

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alicia has been getting sick for no clear reason lately. Her boyfriends are getting a bit concerned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Polyship Bingo 2017  
> Square filled: Alicia/Dean/Max/Sam (Banechester)

“Well? What now, smart guy?” Dean snapped. Sam glowered in the darkness.

 

“We wouldn’t even be _in_ this mess if you’d listened when I said stop.”

 

“You said it two seconds before I fell in!”

 

“You didn’t have to _drag_ me in behind you!” Dean rolled his eyes and huffed.

 

The brothers were currently in an enormous pit in the ground. Not just any pit – but one with walls at least twenty feet high. They _had_ been hunting a werewolf - until Dean stumbled onto – well, into – a ground well. It was a miracle neither broke their legs in the fall.

 

“Do you have your phone?” Dean asked, checking his own pockets. Sam pulled his out and tried to turn it on.

 

“Busted.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“We can try to crawl out?” Sam offered.

 

“Yeah? How you wanna do that?”

 

“You’re the one that got us _in_ here!”

 

“Starting that again?”

 

“Damnit, Dean--”

 

“You love me,” Dean warned.

 

“Yeah, right now I want to choke the life out of you.”

 

“You know I’ve been trying to get you to do breathplay in bed for weeks. _Now_ you wanna try it? Max and Alicia are gonna be pissed.”

 

“Dean. Stop talking.”

 

“Aw, come on, Sammy. I—“

 

“No, shut it,” Sam warned, waving his hand at Dean. He was looking toward the opening of the pit. The sound of feet shuffling through the dead leaves on the floor of the forest could be heard faintly. If something came for them now, they’d be screwed.

 

Dean withdrew his gun, thumbing off the safety and aiming it toward the opening of the pit. Sam did the same, stepping close to him.

 

The crunching leaves grew louder as whatever it was approached the opening.

 

Instead of a leering werewolf face or the face of some other predator, two very familiar human faces peered over the opening, shining flashlights down at the brothers.

 

“Well lookie what we found, sis. A couple of handsome young hunters all trapped for us,” Max teased and Alicia giggled.

 

“Should we cook ‘em up for dinner?” She asked.

 

Sam and Dean shared a look and laughed a little. “How’d you find us so quick?” Sam asked.

 

“GPS on your phone cut out while we were trying to catch up with you after we finished with the other members of the pack,” Alicia explained.

 

“So we tracked your blood. You got witches on your side, brothers,” Max finished. His head disappeared from the opening.

 

“How’d you track our blood?” Dean asked. “Don’t you need our blood for that?”

 

“Any DNA will do,” Alicia said simply.

 

“Where did you get our DNA?” Sam prodded.

 

“I didn’t have yours. But I had a shirt in my bag that we haven’t washed since the last time we slept. Dean used it to clean me up after.”

 

“Oh. Oh!” Sam laughed a little. “Sex saved the day.”

 

Max returned and tossed a rope down. “Climb up, guys, we got you.”

 

Dean pushed Sam forward first, helping him find his footing and making sure he got up okay before beginning the ascent himself.

 

When they were both out, Max rewound the rope. “So where’d that furry asshole run off to?” He asked as he did.

 

“That way,” Dean said, jutting his chin toward the West. “I don’t know that we’re gonna catch him now – he’s got too much of a head start on us.”

 

“So what, try again tomorrow?” Alicia asked, brushing leaves from her jeans.

 

“We can try to track him down tonight at least,” Sam began, “See if we can figure out who he is, take him out when he’s human.”

 

“That might be the smarter option,” Max agreed.

 

Dean rolled his eyes but smiled. “Well alright, I guess we wander blindly through the woods again.”

 

Alicia smirked. “This time… Maybe don’t walk over a hole in the ground.”

 

“How’d you know it was me?” Dean cried, offended.

 

“We could hear you arguing over it,” She said, shrugging. Dean pouted his lips out a little and she beamed, leaning up to kiss him.

 

The four set off to find the final werewolf, moving in sync. They’d been dating for nearly seven months now - since shortly after they’d met at Asa’s funeral. Originally it had been just a friends with benefits situation - both the Banes twins and the Winchester brothers had been dating for years. They were perfectly happy with their significant other, but sometimes - it’s fun to have a little fun. 

 

It started simple - Max had suggested it and the others had all agreed. He and Sam had had a connection right away, and Dean would have been lying if he didn’t think watching Max take his brother apart piece by piece wasn’t a damn _beautiful_ thought. So, they’d holed up in a hotel for a weekend after dropping Jody off. 

  
Soon, the Banes twins were making bimonthly trips down to visit the Winchesters, and those increased to three times a month, and then once a week. None of the four could pinpoint exactly when it happened, but at some point, the twins started spending more time with the Winchesters than up in Canada. 

 

The decision to become monogamous within their quad was first discussed between Dean and Alicia. They’d become incredibly close over the months and Alicia had even slipped in admitting her love for him a few times. They brought it up to Max and Sam during one of their dinners together, and the decision was made. 

 

Hunting together, sleeping together - things were running more smoothly than any of them could have ever anticipated. Jealousy was nonexistent; each person was sure to give equal affection to the other. Sure, they got some strange looks and sneers from people in towns they were working in, but that didn’t really matter. It wasn’t like they were going to make a life there. Their lives were on the road; their home was the bunker. They were the perfect team by this point - in hunting and in the rare moments of civilian life that they shared.

 

***

 

The bed was cramped in the motel room. Even a king sized was small when four bodies were stretched out in it. Sam was in the center, the source of heat for everyone. Dean lay pressed against his right side, his head resting comfortably on Sam’s shoulder. On Sam’s left lay Alicia, her hand stretched across Sam’s gentle moving stomach to twine her fingers with Dean’s. Behind Dean Max lay, his arm under Dean’s bicep and crossed over to touch Sam’s chest. Clothed in the bare minimum of underwear, this was the most relaxed any of the four had ever felt when sleeping. They knew – no matter what came through their door – there were enough of them to handle it.

 

But now, as the clock struck four in the morning, something they couldn’t handle brewed.

 

Alicia awoke with a start, rousing the three male hunters. “What is it?” Dean asked, his hand sliding under the pillow Sam was lying on to grip the well-worn handle of his knife.

 

“Nothing. Sick,” Alicia muttered, rising and rushing to the bathroom.

 

Max was the first up to follow, though the Winchesters were on his tail, concerned for their girlfriend.

 

The brothers stood in the doorway as Max crouched next to Alicia, rubbing her back as she lost the contents of her stomach.

 

Sam and Dean shared a look – being sick was unheard of for the Banes twins – Alicia had never so much as gotten the sniffles in the time they were together.

 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked when she seemed finished, stepping in and crouching beside Max.

 

Alicia leaned back, resting on her brother’s chest. “I’m good now. I don’t know what that was,” She admitted, then smiled at Sam’s concerned expression. “Don’t worry – Maybe dinner just messed with me,” She tried to soothe him, reaching out and touching his cheek.

 

“You and I ate the same thing, baby girl,” Sam argued.

 

“Well maybe I got a bad batch of chicken and yours was okay. Who knows. Let me brush my teeth and we’ll go back to bed.”

 

***

  
The next morning, the four woke together and stumbled two by two into the shower – it saved water, plus it was fun. While lying on the bed waiting for Dean and Max to emerge, Sam stroked his fingers through Alicia’s hair.

 

“You feeling better?”

 

“Much. I don’t know what happened last night,” She admitted, tracing sigils on Sam’s bare stomach.

 

“Just let one of us know if you’re sick again – that scared us all.”

 

“Silly men,” She teased and Sam grinned.

 

“Hey, look, we’ve all hugged a toilet a few times in our lives. It’s just normally after drinking too much. You haven’t had a drink in weeks.”

 

“You that obsessed with me, Winchester?” She teased, punching him lightly in the stomach. Sam laughed. 

“I just know my girl.” He slid down and rolled over her, kissing her gently. Alicia grinned and laughed under him, sliding her hands down his chest.

 

“You know Dean’s gonna get grumpy if we have all the fun while he’s showering,” She warned as Sam kissed his way down her chest. He grunted, dipping his tongue into her belly button.

 

“I’ll save some for him,” He mumbled, catching her panties with his fingers. He looked up at her for a moment. “You wanna?” He clarified.

 

Alicia smiled tenderly, reaching down and stroking his cheek. She nodded and he grinned wider, pulling her panties off and tossing them aside. He dipped his head down and ran his tongue over her folds.

 

They both groaned at the motion, Alicia from the stimulation and Sam from her fingers tugging his shaggy hair. He grabbed her hips and dragged her closer to him, dipping his tongue into her and swirling it before sucking gently on her clit. 

 

The bathroom door opened before he managed much more, and Max laughed. “Breakfast in bed?” He teased. 

 

Sam looked over, his lips wet with her juices, to see his brother and Max emerge in towels. “Plenty to share.”

 

They crawled onto the bed, losing their towels on the way. Dean caught Alicia’s mouth in a burning kiss, his own body eager to get in the game.

 

Max chose a different tactic, tugging at her bra until he managed to free one breast, wrapping his lips around her nipple and giving a hard suck. 

 

After this long, they knew each other’s bodies by heart. Every erogenous zone, every perfect place to touch or tickle. It didn’t make times like these any less exciting. 

 

It wasn't too long before the room was filled with soft groans and sighs of pleasure. Alicia and Sam were taking turns rimming Max, their heads close together as they laid on the bed. 

 

Dean was between her legs, lazily driving into her pussy. His own hands were busy, one stroking Max's cock while he drove two fingers into Sam's hole, prepping him as best he could from their position. 

 

Sam sat up, kissing Max before switching with Dean, watching the way Alicia stretched to fit his thick cock. She whimpered softly against her brother's ass, her pussy clenching at the new intrusion. 

 

Dean pushed Sam down more and slicked his cock, working it into Sam's tight hole. 

 

"Fuck--" Sam managed before leaning over further and taking Max's cock into his mouth. 

 

Dean winked at Max before pulling completely out of Sam, driving back in hard and fast. Sam shouted, his own hips bucking forward to bury himself to the hilt in Alicia. At the same time Max bucked his hips up, groaning when Sam's throat fluttered around the tip of his cock. 

 

Alicia cried out, digging her nails into Max's ass. 

 

Lazy was no longer an option. Each fucked hard into their respective partner, chasing their own orgasms. Sam slid a hand down to rub Alicia's clit as he thrust into her, pinching the swollen nub on each pull out. 

 

She came first, her back arching as high as she could manage under her brother. Sam pulled out as her orgasm started but continued to work her clit between his adept fingers. All three men stilled, watching their girlfriend squirt, soaking Sam's thighs and the bed under her. 

 

Before she'd recovered, Sam drove his cock back in and began to fuck her hard and fast - eager to make her pussy wetter than it already was. He swallowed Max down again, bobbing his head as Dean picked up the pace on his ass once more. 

 

Dean was the next to come, driving deep and stilling as he emptied into his brother's ass. The only outward sign he gave was a soft grunting, and his arms twitching against Sam's back.

 

He pulled out and slapped Sam's ass before lying next to Alicia. They shared a deep kiss, twining their fingers as the other two worked to finished. 

 

Sam pulled off Max's cock before too long and groaned, tossing his head back. His body went stiff, cock buried deep inside Alicia as he came, slumping over her afterwards. 

 

Max nudged his shoulder. "Scoot." Sam smirked tiredly and pulled his softening cock out, stretching out on the other side of Alicia as Max took his place. 

 

"Way to make a mess," Max teased, reaching down to catch some of Sam's cum dribbling out of his sister. He brought his fingers to his mouth and Sam groaned softly. 

 

"You love it," he muttered. 

 

"You know it." Max grabbed her hips and drove deep, grinning at Alicia when she gasped. "You good?"

 

"Perfect. Come on, Maxie. Show me what you got," she teased. 

 

Max growled and began to slam into her as hard as he could, the bed shaking even with the weight of the four adults. 

 

It wasn't long before Alicia came again, shouting Max's name as he fucked her through her orgasm. The clenching of her pussy and gush of even more fluid pushed him over the edge - he came immediately after, whispering his lovers' names. 

 

The bed was a tangled mess of panting bodies, limbs curled and twisted together, the four trading kissed back and forth. 

 

Dean laughed a little into Sam's mouth. "Think we all need another shower," he commented.

 

"This wasn't the plan," Alicia added, licking sweat from Dean's throat. 

 

"But it was so much more fun than the plan," Max argued, groaning as Sam bit lazily on his neck.

 

Alicia gasped then, startling all three. With a surprising strength, she shoved the men away from her, jumping up and rushing to the bathroom. 

 

The three shared a look, sitting up when they heard their girlfriend puking, once again.

 

“This isn’t food sickness,” Dean commented. “She was fine ten minutes ago.”

 

Max rose and walked to the bathroom, leaning in the open doorway. “Baby? You okay?”

 

Alicia pushed past him, her toothbrush in her mouth as she entered the main sleeping area. She nodded, gathering up clothes to wear as she brushed her teeth.

 

“Alicia,” Sam began, tugging on a pair of shorts, “Is there something going on?”

 

She hesitated and took the toothbrush from her mouth. “No, Sam.”

 

“Are you sure? This is twice—“

 

“I’m fine. Probably just caught a stomach bug. Right now I’m just hungry, so let’s get dressed and you buttheads can treat me to breakfast.”

 

Sam scowled a little but did as she requested, beginning to dress himself.

 

***

 

Alicia wasn’t lying when she said she was hungry. At breakfast, she nearly out-ate Dean himself, the biggest eater in their quad. It was like she’d forgotten that only half an hour before she’d been puking her guts out.

 

It was all too weird. In the car on the way back to the hotel, Dean finally said the one thing that all three men were thinking.

  
“Alicia, could your birth control have failed?”

 

She looked over from the passenger seat quickly. “What? No. I’ve never had it fail.”

 

“First time for everything, sis.”

 

“Max – It didn’t fail.”

 

“We haven’t redone our spells in months. Right now you’re just on regular pills.”

 

“Yeah, but what are the chances of a pill failing?”

 

“Slim, but it’s happened,” Sam said. “I think you should get a test.”

 

“Sam—“

 

“What could it hurt?” Max argued. Alicia sighed, knowing he was right.

  
“Fine. I’ll pee on a damn stick if it makes you guys feel better. But I’m telling you – it’s just a stomach bug.”

 

“Then we have nothing to worry about,” Dean said, changing direction to head toward a store.

 

***

 

The tension was thick in the hotel room. Sam and Max were seated on the bed, Max tapping his fingers on his knee and Sam bouncing the leg that was hanging off. Dean was pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed, worrying his hands together. It’d only been a few minutes since Alicia disappeared into the bathroom, but it was a few minutes too long.

 

A pregnancy was the farthest thing from okay in their lives. Even excluding the fact that there were three possible fathers – one of which was Alicia’s twin brother – hunting just didn’t allow for raising a family.

 

Of course, the Winchesters and Banes were far better off than most hunters – at least they had one stable home – but a pregnancy would completely halt hunting for a while, at least for some of them. And then of course came the concern of raising children _as_ hunting parents.

 

Alicia came out of the bathroom, the small white stick gripped in her fist. Her face was pale as she stood in the center of the room.

 

“Alicia?” Dean asked softly. She looked up at him before tossing the test onto the bed. The men crowded around as Sam grabbed it, holding it so they all could see.

 

Positive.

 

The silence stretched on, each hunter trying to come to grips with the fact dropped at their feet. It could be any one of theirs – but it was _all_ their responsibility.

 

Max was the first to break the silence. He rose and wrapped his arms around his sister. “What do you want to do?” He asked softly.

 

Alicia leaned into him, closing her eyes. “You know I wanted kids someday… But we’re still hunting. A lot… How are we going to do this?”

 

“You two aren’t alone anymore,” Dean said, touching Alicia’s back. “There’s four of us. If you want it – we can make it work, right?”

 

Alicia looked up at him, and then over at Sam, who had risen and was standing near Max. “I don’t want to put this on you guys.”

 

“We’re all in a relationship, baby girl,” Sam said. “That kid could be any of ours. But it’s kinda all of ours – don’t you think?”

 

She smiled a little, reaching out to take his hand.

 

“We’ll figure it out,” Dean said again. Max kissed Alicia’s forehead. “But right now we’ve got that werewolf to hunt. You gonna be okay to finish this one off? Or do you wanna sit it out?”

 

“You’re giving me the option?” She asked, a small smile curving her lips.

 

Max shrugged. “You’re a grown woman. And tough as nails. You know your body best, right? Not my say what you wanna do. Long as you’re careful.”

 

“Always am.” She took in the faces of her three lovers before nodding. “Let’s finish this one. _I_ want to kill that bastard. Then I’ll take it easy – work spells for you guys and do the research. Deal?”

 

Her boyfriends nodded and Dean grabbed her jacket, holding it out so she could pull it on. She did, rolling her eyes.

 

“There you go, Momma… And by the way,” He pulled her close and kissed her mouth. “Congrats.”


End file.
